


Trusting Me, Trusting You

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: In The Black [39]
Category: Invasion America, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>While her aunt is entertaining visitors, her baby decides it's time to meet the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting Me, Trusting You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Patience

Have patience, Amy told herself as she eased up the steps of the porch. Her Aunt Sam's place wasn't far now, and if she could just get herself inside and into the guest room she had been given, then she could relax. Or, relax as much as Bennu would let her, rolling around in her stomach like he was. She had a feeling she knew what was coming-- Rafe had told her everything he knew about pregnancy and labor when she had first realized she was carrying a little life in her.

He had even given her a beautiful bone knife to use, in the event there was no one else to cut the sac.

Her mother had died giving birth to her, and no one wanted to see it happen twice. She and David both knew those stories, the ones of their mother, and had taken them to heart. But while her brother had started to lead the rebellion, Amy had come out here to her aunt's place in Colorado, a safe place away from too-curious young Ooshati to have her baby.

She didn't have Eddie here, but it was a small price to pay.

“Aunt Sam, I'm back!”

“In the kitchen!”

Sam was her mother's cousin, David the elder-- her grandfather-- and Jacob had been brothers, so that made Amy and Sam second-cousins. It was a human way of thinking that made things complicated, and Amy privately thought it irrelevant so long as it didn't result in Sam turning her out on her ear. It hadn't yet, even with all the alien pregnancy hormones flooding her system with weird cravings. Hopefully that wouldn't change before the end of the week.

Hopefully it wouldn't change tonight, with Bennu deciding to make himself known. He was eager to come into the world. Amy could feel it. She would have to borrow a bunch of towels to help clean up the mess.

But wafting from the kitchen was an almost-delicious scent that Amy followed, and voices that made her heart slow and stutter. Three others had planted themselves around the kitchen bar, and Amy took them in as conversation ebbed.

A gray-haired, stiff man, soldier maybe, if the old shadows in his eyes were anything to go by. He was an authority, like Rafe had been. O'Neil, probably-- Sam had mentioned her team a few times. The camaraderie in here certainly fit. Another was mousy in the way a snake might be, if snakes could be; he looked sweet and gentle, like a steel dagger hidden in a silk sheath, ready to cut down deep to the bone. And the last was dark-skinned and broadly built, and if he was Murray then the second was Daniel.

Something almost-telepathic brushed her senses, from Murray's way, but it wasn't him. She could feel it wasn't him.

Bennu lashed back at it, a child's protectiveness, and Amy swallowed, pressing a hand against her swollen belly.

Sam furrowed her brow at her, looking worried, and Amy had a feeling about what she saw. A pale teenage girl, sick at the scent of dinner, and a restless unborn babe. “Are you okay?”

“I think I'm going to skip dinner this time, Aunt Sam.”

“Alright...” It hurt to worry her mother's family this way. She had mentioned, before, that when Rita had died, she had been sure she would never see her nephew or then-unborn niece. But it was something Amy could use as she needed, that fear. And there was no way to be sure how Sam would take the truth, if Amy's heritage was compromised, so it was better this way. Sam was Air Force. If Amy couldn't trust her, she had to be dealt with. “You still have crackers in your room?”

“I do.” Not that she would eat any of them, tonight.

But by the time the contractions had hit, painfully sharp, the team had gone nowhere, and she had made sure to keep a blade nearby, in case they did something truly stupid. Sam hadn't done anything to break her trust yet. She would just have to trust her with this, too.


End file.
